Roman Empire
__FORCETOC__ years |status = Stable |foreign relations = Peaceful with Xanjin Technologist Imperium, Chinese Imperial Union, Sassanid Persian Empire, Sons of Darius Traditionalist Militia and United Alcheringa Tribes Strained relations with the New Greek Empire, India, Confederation of the Nunavummiuts, and USSR |capital = Home of the Senate: Rome (30 BCE - 330 CE) (405 - 413) (1453 - ), Constantinople (330 - 405) (413 - 1453) Imperial Residence: Rome (30 BCE - 402 CE) (410 - 425 CE) (1453 - ), Mediolanum (286 - 402 CE), Ravenna (402 - 410 CE), Constantinople (425 - 1453) |government = Elective federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy |legislature = Roman Imperial Senate |name of constitution = Constitution of the Empire of Rome (Second Amendment) |hos title = Emperor |head of state = Augustus XV |hog title = Prime Minister |head of government = Mark Altius |language = Latin (30 BCE - 1856 CE), Latina Nova (1856 - ) |religion = Religio Romana (30 BCE - 132 CE), None (132 - ) |date established = 27 BCE |demonym = Roman |population = 1,704,800,000 (2007 estimate) |currency = Sestertius (HS or ��) |species = Modern Human (Homo sapiens) |image2 = File:Roman Senate badge.gif |image2caption = Official Badge of the Roman Senate}} The Roman Empire was a government that existed in the real world and still exists in the Romanum universes. Government The government of the Roman Empire is an elective monarchy. The Empire's head of state and government is an elected Emperor, who, upon election, is given an imperial name and holds the office until his death, whereupon a new Emperor would be elected based on a majority vote. In the past, there was a massive amount of corruption within the Roman government. However, this corruption has long since been minimised. Upon the death of Emperor Augustus XIV, who left no heir, the Senate ratified and adopted the First Amendment to the Constitution of Rome in 1855, which established an elective monarchy. The first Emperor to be elected was Adrianus I. Imperial Senate The Senate is the legislative body of the Roman Empire. One of the oldest legislatures still surviving, the Senate consists of two houses: the Upper and Lower Senates, though it formerly only had one house. Each house has precisely 82 members, making 164 members currently presiding in the Senate. Each member, as of the adoption of the Constitution of the Empire of Rome (1st amendment), is elected to the Senate to represent their Electorate. Electorates are not to be confused with Provinces. Though Senators represent areas within Provinces, they are not subordinate to the Proconsul of the said Province, answering only to the Consuls and the Emperor. Provinces There are twenty-three Provinces in the Roman Empire. Each is headed by a Proconsul, who is elected by the people of the Province. The Proconsul heads a provincial government which creates laws that are exclusive to that Province. Foreign relations Allies Xanjin Technologist Imperium (See: Romano-Xanj Incident) '' The Romans and Xanj are long-time allies, and the Xanj are the closest ally of Rome, fighting alongside them in the Greco-Roman wars, and supporting them in the Second Russo-Roman War. Chinese Imperial Union ''(See: Second Russo-Roman War) The Chinese Imperial Union is a major Trading partner of Rome, and the two share a common enemy in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. United Alcheringa Tribes Enemies and rivals New Greek Empire (Main article: Greco-Roman Conflict) The New Greek empire was formerly a territory of Rome, as well as one of the First Countries to successfully rebel against Rome. As such, the civil war, several following wars regarding territory disputes, and Greece being a major supporter of The USSR, Nunavummiuts, and India, led to tense relations and frequent wars with Greece. Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (See: Second Russo-Roman War) Rome and the USSR are long-time foes, and while currently at peace, the USSR Is an ally of Greece, India, and the Nunavummiuts, leading some to speculate a third Russo-Roman war is becoming more and more likely. India India was a former trading partner of Rome, until 1500 AD, when Rome annexed a large portion of the Northern half of India. India is also now one of the main supporters of Greece and the Nunavummiuts, and ended up becoming a belligerent in the most recent Greco-Xanj war, on the side of the Greeks. Confederation of the Nunavummiuts Much like New Greece the Confederation of the Nunavummiuts was previously a Roman-controlled area, and much like New Greece, the Nunavummiuts rebelled and defeated the Pro-Roman troops, gaining independence. In 2007, The Nunavummiuts further strained their relations with Rome by joining the Greeks and Indians in fighting Rome in the nexus Crisis. Military The Roman Armed Forces is a large military force which helps defend and annex territories into the Empire. It has several divisions: Army The Army is the largest and oldest of the military divisions. Navy The Navy is the second largest of the military divisions. The first instances of Rome needing a navy was when it was fighting against the Carthaginian Empire, which was at the time more powerful than Rome, and was the Mediterranean's superpower, preventing the Romans from achieving their goal of a Mediterranean hegemony. IIID The IIID (Imperial Internal Intelligence Division) is the internal and domestic secret service and law enforcement division of the Roman Empire. ISIS The ISIS (Imperial Secret Intelligence Service) is the international espionage division of the Empire. ISS The ISS (Imperial Sentinel Squad) is a small, ten-strong group of Sentinels imported from Xanjon. It is a completely mechanised division of the armed forces and is deployed in operations where human armed force would be dangerous or inappropriate. Population The Roman Empire is home to over 1 billion people, most of whom are concentrated in the Italia, Upper Gallia and Germania provinces. Approximately 42% of the population are Romans, while 25% are Celts. 10% are Greeks, and 8% are Africans. 5% are Aboriginal Australians, and 4% are Indian. 3% are Native American, 2% are Xanj, and the remaining 1% are of other minority cultural backgrounds. Culture Public holidays Empire Day Though it is uncertain exactly when the Roman Empire was founded, it is traditionally accepted in Romanum 01 that the Empire was proclaimed by Augustus I on the 1st July 27 BCE. As such, July 1 is a public holiday in the Empire, accompanied by massive celebrations, rallies and displays of Rome's military power in marches and gun salutes. Many festival grounds in the Empire are also filled on this day. It is customary for the Emperor to give a speech to the masses in Rome. This speech is usually broadcasted across the Empire via television. See also *Economy of the Roman Empire Category:Universal creations Category:Empires Category:Factions Category:Monarchies Category:Elective monarchies Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Parliamentary states Category:Quadruple Alliance members Category:Romanum nuclear powers